The present invention relates to a human body cleaner that sprays cleansing water on a human body from a nozzle opening of a nozzle.
Human body cleaners, such as personal hygiene appliances, enable a private part of the human body to be cleaned with cleansing water and have been rapidly spread in use. A storage-type heat exchanger is typically used for such personal hygiene appliances.
The recent trend diversifies the spray form of cleansing water. One technique incorporates a fluid element in a nozzle having a nozzle opening and uses the fluid element to change over the spray direction of cleansing water between front and back or between left and right relative to the nozzle. The technique of changing over the direction of the water spray extends a target area cleansed with the spray of cleansing water (that is, a cleansing area).
Another technique intermittently sprays cleansing water and periodically varies the flow rate. The variation in flow rate has the massage effects to stimulate the movement of the bowels.
These prior art personal hygiene appliances, however, have several drawbacks discussed below.
The first drawback is described. The changeover of the direction of the water spray by the fluid element is restricted, because of the structural restraint, to one direction between front and back of the nozzle or between left and right of the nozzle. The cleansing area can thus be extended only linearly in the back and forth direction or in the left and right direction. With a view to extending the cleansing area in a two-dimensional manner, for example, in a quasi-circular shape, the changeover should be combined with the back and forth movement of or the left and right movement of the nozzle. Actuation of a nozzle driving motor is required for the movement of the nozzle. In order to attain extension of the cleansing area, additional energy should thus be consumed for driving the motor.
The following description regards the second drawback.
The storage-type heat exchanger has a large energy loss due to dissipation of heat from a hot water reservoir and accordingly takes a high running cost. An instantaneous-type heat exchanger may be used to solve this problem. In general houses, a distribution of electric power to a bathroom generally ranges from 10 to 15 amperes. This level of electric power can not ensure the sufficient heating power.
From this point of view, the flow rate of cleansing water should be decreased in the case of application of the instantaneous-type heat exchanger.
The current situation does not take any specific measures against potential troubles due to the intermittent water spray of cleansing water.
In a conduit of a non-compressed fluid like water or oil, an instantaneous cutoff of the stream of the fluid generally causes a shock in the system of the fluid. The personal hygiene appliance is no exception. The intermittent spray of cleansing water leads to the instantaneous cutoff of the stream of cleansing water. Water hammer thus occurs in the system of cleansing water. The water shock may result in damaging or deteriorating constituents of the system (for example, pipes and valves). The water shock may also cause noise like chatter or undesirable vibrations. The prior art personal hygiene appliance, which adopts the intermittent spray of cleansing water, does not take any sufficient measure against the water shock.
In the technique of spray of cleansing water in the intermittent stream, no special attention is drawn to the frequency of the intermittent water spray. The frequency is restricted to a low frequency domain of 1 to 3 Hz. Only the intermittent water spray at such a low frequency makes the user perceptible of a variation in flow rate. In order to ensure the massage effects, the prior art intermittent water spray is carried out at the low frequency of the above frequency domain. When the spray of cleansing water in the intermittent stream is applied for standard bidet-back or bidet-front, which requires the private part to be continuously cleansed with water, however, the body part is exposed to the intermittent spray of cleansing water at the low frequency.
The variation in cleansing power with time makes the user feel uncomfortable.
The present invention is accordingly directed to a novel water spray technique to solve the problems discussed above. The first object of the present invention is to provide a novel water spray technique that extends a cleansing area in a two-dimensional manner without moving a nozzle.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a novel water technique that enables a decrease in flow rate of cleansing water for standard bidet-back and bidet-front, which requires continuous cleansing with the water stream, to be compatible with reduction of potential troubles due to an intermittent stream of cleansing water.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is attained by a first human body cleaner that sprays cleansing water on a human body from a nozzle opening of a nozzle. The first human body cleaner includes: a water supply unit that has a flow path for feeding a supply of cleansing water therethrough to the nozzle opening; and a water swirling unit that applies a swirling force around an axial center of the nozzle opening applied to the supply of cleansing water, leads the cleansing water with the swirling force to the nozzle opening, and causes the cleansing water with the swirling force to be sprayed from the nozzle opening.
In the first human body cleaner of the present invention having the above construction, cleansing water with the swirling force around the axial center of the nozzle opening is sprayed from the nozzle opening. The cleansing water is accordingly sprayed while swirling around the axial center of the nozzle opening by the component of the swirling force (hereinafter such form of water spray is referred to as swirling water spray). The swirling force of the swirling water spray is given to the supply of cleansing water, and there is no need of specifically moving the nozzle opening or the nozzle. This arrangement attains the swirling water spray of cleansing water without any specific movement of the nozzle and thus extends the cleansing area in a two-dimensional shape defined by the swirl.
The first human body cleaner of the present invention having the above construction may be actualized by a diversity of applications as discussed below.
In accordance with one preferable application, the water swirling unit includes a variation unit that varies a degree of the swirling force applied to the supplied cleansing water.
This application enables the cleansing area by the swirling water spray to be varied with a variation in degree of the swirling force.
In accordance with another preferable application, the water swirling unit includes: a swirling chamber that is formed in the nozzle and connected with the nozzle opening; and an introduction unit that introduces the supply of cleansing water to the swirling chamber such that the cleansing water flowed into the swirling chamber swirls along an inner wall of the swirling chamber.
The introduction unit may have an eccentric conduit that is eccentrically connected with the swirling chamber and makes the cleansing water flowed into the swirling chamber.
Simple introduction of cleansing water into the water swirling chamber by means of the introduction unit applies the swirling force along the inner wall of the water swirling chamber to the supply of cleansing water, thus attaining the swirling water spray. This arrangement does not require any special electrical appliance, such as a motor, to apply the swirling force, and accordingly enhances the energy consumption efficiency. The degree of swirling force may be regulated by varying the flow velocity of cleansing water introduced into the water swirling chamber (that is, the flow velocity in the eccentric conduit).
The following arrangement may be adopted in a nozzle having at least two nozzle openings. A plurality of nozzle openings are aligned approximately along a center axis of the nozzle. Water swirling chambers corresponding to the respective nozzle openings are disposed along the alignment of the nozzle openings. Eccentric conduits connecting with the respective water swirling chambers are arranged on left and right sides across the center axis of the nozzle. This layout enables the left and right eccentric conduits to be located close to ach other via a narrow interval, thus reducing the size of the whole nozzle as well as the size of the nozzle head with the nozzle openings. Alternatively the eccentric conduits connecting with the respective water swirling chambers may be arranged vertically about the center axis of the nozzle.
In one preferable embodiment of the above application, the human body cleaner further includes an axial center-directing conduit that is connected with the swirling chamber toward an axial center of the swirling chamber and makes the cleansing water flowed into the swirling chamber. In this embodiment, the variation unit has a regulation unit that regulates flow rates of the cleansing water passing through the eccentric conduit and the axial center-directing conduit.
In the structure of this embodiment, the ratio of flow rate of the eccentric conduit to the flow rate of the axial center-directing conduit practically determines the behavior of cleansing water in the water swirling chamber. Regulation of the flow rate ratio varies the degree of swirling force and sets the cleansing area.
In accordance with another preferable application, the human body cleaner further includes an air mixing unit that mixes the air into the cleansing water, prior to the spray of the cleansing water with the swirling force from the nozzle opening.
This arrangement ensures effects due to suction of the air into cleansing water, for example, the reduced flow rate of cleansing water and the resulting enhanced water consumption efficiency and diverse clean up feeling, in addition to the advantages of the swirling water spray discussed above.
In one practical application of the human body cleaner of the present invention, the variation unit has a vibration generation unit that generates a vibrating stream, which is around a water supply pressure of the water supply unit, in the supply of cleansing water fed from the water supply unit.
The high-pressure swirling water spray occurs intermittently. This arrangement thus reduces the flow rate of cleansing water during cleansing operations, in addition to the advantages of the swirling water spray. The flow velocity of cleansing water for swirl is varied periodically. This advantageously extends the cleansing area.
In another practical application, the variation unit has a variation generation unit that generates a periodical variation in a stream of cleansing water fed from the water supply unit.
This arrangement generates a variation in the stream of cleansing water and causes the swirling stream of cleansing water with the variation to be sprayed from the nozzle opening in a periodic manner.
The periodic spray of cleansing water is attained by generating a variation in the stream of cleansing water and making the cleansing water with the variation sprayed from the nozzle opening.
The state of the stream of cleansing water led to the nozzle opening is reflected on the spray of cleansing water from the nozzle opening. In the case where a uniform flow (continuous flow) of cleansing water is led to the nozzle opening, the cleansing water is continuously sprayed from the nozzle opening to attain the water spray in the continuous stream. In the case where the varying flow of cleansing water is led to the nozzle opening, on the other hand, the cleansing water attains a periodic water spray with the variation reflected thereon. The cleansing water is accordingly led in the form of a vibrating stream to the nozzle opening. The water spray from the nozzle opening accordingly has a swirl in combination with a vibration that is reflected by the vibrating stream and varies the flow rate of water spray. At an instant in this form of the water spray, cleansing water sprayed at the high flow rate forms water masses, which are joined with each other via cleansing water sprayed at the low flow rate.
The vibrating water spray, that is, the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream, has a greater force against the cleansing surface or a greater instantaneous pressure peak value than the continuous stream of a fixed flow rate. The vibrating stream thus advantageously ensures the equivalent cleansing power with a lower flow rate than that of the continuous stream, while having the advantages of the swirling water spray discussed above. The lower flow rate for a desired cleansing power attains the following advantages. A further advantage is that the arrangement periodically varies the flow velocity for a swirl, thus extending the cleansing area.
In general, the human body cleaner for cleansing a private part of the human body, that is, a personal hygiene appliance, sprays warm cleansing water for the user""s comfort. The smaller flow rate requires the smaller capacity of a heat source for heating the cleansing water to a preset temperature, and accordingly has a high power consumption efficiency. Namely the required heat source is a small-sized, small-capacity heater. This reduces the size of the heating mechanism and the whole size of the human body cleaner.
In the structure of generating the variation in the stream of cleansing water, one applicable procedure prevents the flow rate of cleansing water from being equal to zero.
The procedure causes no cutoff of the stream of cleansing water even at an instant, and accordingly prevents the occurrence of a water shock in the cleansing water system or at least reduces the strength of the water shock to a sufficiently small level. This arrangement accordingly prevents or at least relieves the potential troubles due to the intermittent cleansing water spray, for example, damage and deterioration of pipes, valves, and other elements included in the cleansing water system, noise like chatter, and undesirable vibrations.
The cleansing water with the variation generated therein is sprayed from the nozzle opening, while the flow rate of cleansing water does not reach zero. The spray of cleansing water with the periodic vibration ensures formation of the vibrating stream, since the flow rate is not equal to zero. The water spray from the nozzle opening has the vibration that varies the flow rate without reaching zero. In this application, the cleansing water in the vibrating stream is sprayed while being swirled.
The variation generation unit may have a change unit that changes a cycle of the variation generated in the stream of cleansing water, and the change unit may include a unit that changes the cycle of the variation regularly or irregularly.
The state of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream is varied by changing the cycle of the variation. This results in regularly or irregularly varying the clean up feeling and the cleansing power by the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream. Namely this arrangement effectively ensures diverse clean up feeling and cleansing power.
The stimulus given by the water spray in the vibrating stream is also varied. In the case of regular variation, the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream against the private part of the human body gives a regular variation in stimulus and has massage effects to stimulate the movement of bowels.
In the case of irregular variation, on the other hand, the user can not readily expect the variation in stimulus. This relieves monotonous clean up feeling and stimulates the movement of bowels in somewhat unconscious state.
In accordance with still another preferable application, the variation generation unit has a variation inducing unit that induces the variation in the stream of cleansing water such that a change in spray of the cleansing water with the variation induced therein is not perceptible by the human body as a variation in stimulus.
The variation inducing unit may include an induction unit that induces the variation in the stream of cleansing water at a specific frequency that is higher than a frequency range in which the human body feels a periodical stimulus as the variation in stimulus.
This arrangement enables the human body to be unperceptible of the variation in state of cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream and the variation generated in the stream of cleansing water to attain the water spray in the vibrating stream, as the variation in stimulus. This arrangement ensures generation of the variation in the stream of cleansing water, while preventing the human body from feeling the chained water masses of respective instants due to the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream or the state of water spray in which water masses successively hit against the skin of the human body. Even in the case of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream, the user recognizes it as the water spray in the continuous flow. The cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream is thus preferably applicable for standard bidet-back and bidet-front, which require the continuous cleansing with water, without causing any uneasiness or discomfort.
The flow rate of cleansing water may be lowered independently of the variation in the stream of cleansing water. Even in the case of the reduced flow rate of cleansing water, this arrangement keeps the clean up feeling and comfort given by the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream, thus further enhancing the water consumption efficiency.
The technique discussed below may be applied to induce the variation in state of cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream. When the cycle of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream is about 0.3 seconds, the human body rather distinctly perceives a variation in stimulus due to the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream. It is accordingly preferable to set the cycle of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream, that is, the variation in the stream of cleansing water to attain the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream, to be not longer than 2 seconds. When the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream is carried out at a frequency of not higher than about 3 Hz, the human body is distinctly perceptible of the variation in stimulus. The greater frequency makes the human body unperceptible of the variation in stimulus. Namely there is an unperceptible range (range of unperceptible frequency), in which the human body can not perceive the variation in stimulus. In order to make the human body unperceptible of the variation in state of water spray, it is accordingly preferable to set the frequency of the variation in the as stream of cleansing water to be not lower than about 5 Hz, which is included in the range of unperceptible frequency. The procedure of generating the variation at a specific frequency of a commercial power source is especially preferable, since this facilitates control of the equipment for generating such a variation.
Here the characteristic of this arrangement of the present invention is to intentionally making the human body unperceptible of the variation in stimulus. This arrangement makes the human body unperceptible of the variation in stimulus, whereas the massage cleansing makes the human body perceptible of some variation in stimulus (for example, a variation in stimulus based on a temperature change or a change of the flow rate) to stimulate the movement of the bowels in the course of cleansing the private part. Both the above arrangement and the massage cleansing, however, commonly carry out the intentional control of the water spray. The variation in stimulus here does not include the inevitable variation in stimulus by the water spray of cleansing water in any form, for example, the inevitable variation in frequency or cycle of the stimulus in the course of the continuous water spray.
The place hit by the spray of cleansing water (that is, the cleansing area) is, for example, anus or a female""s private part. Such private parts are originally delicate skin parts, and besides the user who suffers from hemorrhoids or is in a menstrual period is especially sensitive to the stimulus. Different private parts have different degrees of sensitivity. The range of unperceptible frequency may not be restricted to the frequency domain of not lower than about 5 Hz. The minimum frequency may be regulated according to the private part to be cleansed. In a low frequency domain of the unperceptible frequency range, the user usually does not perceive the variation in stimulus in the course of cleansing the private part. The user who suffers from hemorrhoids or is in a menstrual period may, however, slightly perceive the variation in stimulus in the process of the spray of cleansing water in such a low frequency domain. The low frequency domain may thus be set as a boundary zone of the unperceptible frequency range. The frequency domain above the boundary zone is then specified as the real unperceptible frequency range. In order to ensure unperceptibleness of the variation in stimulus, the frequency domain of about 5 Hz to about 60 Hz or 80 Hz may be set as the boundary zone, and the frequency domain higher than this boundary zone may be set as the real unperceptible frequency range.
In accordance with one preferable application, the variation generation unit includes: a cylinder that forms part of the flow path of the water supply unit; a plunger that moves back and forth in the cylinder and generates a vibration in the stream of cleansing water due to the back and forth movement, so as to press the cleansing water towards downstream of the cylinder; an electromagnetic solenoid that drives the plunger back and forth; a control unit that controls excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid; and a check valve that is disposed in the plunger and allows the cleansing water to flow towards downstream.
The plunger is moved back and forth in the cylinder through control of the excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid. The back and forth movement generates a vibration in the stream of cleansing water and press feeds the cleansing water in the vibrating stream.
The check valve is disposed not in the upstream of the cylinder but only in the downstream of the cylinder. This arrangement enables the cleansing water in the vibrating stream to be led into the cylinder and press fed to the downstream, irrespective of the working state of the plunger. This arrangement accordingly prevents the flow rate of the cleansing water in the vibrating stream from being equal to zero without any specific construction or control of the movement of the plunger.
One applicable procedure controls excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid through regulation of a duty ratio and varies the duty ratio based on either one of a preset quantity of spray of cleansing water and a preset cleansing power.
This arrangement enables adjustment of the quantity of cleansing water spray and the cleansing power by regulating the duty ratio of excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid.
The variation may be generated in the stream of cleansing water, prior to application of the swirl to the cleansing water.
One applicable procedure for this purpose interrupts the stream of cleansing water in the flow path leading to the nozzle opening at a frequency of not lower than about 5 Hz and causes the interrupted stream of cleansing water to be led to the water swirling unit.
The cleansing water in the intermittent stream is accordingly sprayed from the nozzle opening. The frequency of the intermittent stream is not lower than about 5 Hz, which is included in the range of unperceptible frequency discussed above. The user receiving the spray of cleansing water in the intermittent stream accordingly does not recognize the intermittent collision of cleansing water against the skin of the human body. Even in the case of the cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream, which is one form of the intermittent water spray, the user recognizes it as the water spray in the continuous flow. The cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream is thus preferably applicable for standard bidet-back and bidet-front, which require the continuous cleansing with water, without causing any uneasiness or discomfort.
A variety of techniques may be applied to attain the water spray in the intermittent stream at the above frequency. For example, an on-off valve that connects and disconnects the flow path of the water supply unit or a flow rate-type electromagnetic pump may be used as the intermittent water spray unit. The flow rate may be varied by the interruption in a whole range of 0 to 100%. This range may be specified arbitrarily as long as it makes the user feel the intermittent stream and enhances the water consumption efficiency. One possible modification varies the flow rate in a range of 10 to 100%. Another possible modification varies the intermittent flow rate with time. Setting the frequency of the commercial power source to the frequency of interruption facilitates control of the valve or the pump.
In one preferable embodiment of the above procedure, the human body cleaner further includes a pressure regulation unit that is disposed in an upstream portion of the flow path of the water supply unit, which is located upstream the specific position where the stream of cleansing water is interrupted by the intermittent water spray unit, and varies a pressure of the cleansing water flowed through the flow path of the water supply unit to a preset level.
This arrangement regulates the pressure of cleansing water before interrupting the stream of cleansing water to attain the cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream. The pressure of the cleansing water flowed through the flow path of the water supply unit affects the flow rate of the cleansing water. The flow rate of the cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream is accordingly adjusted by regulating the pressure of cleansing water prior to interruption of the stream.
In accordance with another preferable application of the first human body cleaner of the present invention, the nozzle has a plurality of nozzle openings for different cleansing targets. The water supply unit feeds the supply of cleansing water to each of the nozzle openings. The water swirling unit gives the swirling force to the supply of cleansing water fed to each of the nozzle openings.
In accordance with still another preferable application, the human body cleaner has a plurality of nozzles, each having a nozzle opening, corresponding to different cleansing targets. The water swirling unit is provided for each nozzle.
Either of the above applications enables the swirled cleansing water to be sprayed against a different cleansing target (for example, bidet-back or bidet-front in the personal hygiene appliance) and thereby cleanse each cleansing target in a wide cleansing area. The swirling degree of cleansing water and its variable range may be set for each cleansing target. For example, in the personal hygiene appliance, the bidet-front may have the greater swirling degree to extend the cleansing area, compared with the bidet-back. This arrangement ensures the wide cleansing area for bidet-front and thus gives the sufficient clean up feeling, for example, in the menstrual period.
A turbulence may be given to the stream of cleansing water, prior to the swirl in the course of swirling water spray against each cleansing target.
One applicable procedure for this purpose changes over the destination of cleansing water in the vibrating stream or in the intermittent stream among one of the water swirling units corresponding to the respective nozzle openings or among one of the water swirling units corresponding to the respective nozzles.
This arrangement enables the swirled cleansing water in the vibrating stream or in the intermittent stream to be sprayed against and cleanse a different cleansing target. This ensures diverse clean up feeling. The frequency of the vibrating stream or the intermittent stream may be set for each cleansing target. The frequency may be set according to the characteristics of each cleansing form by taking into account the boundary zone discussed above. For example, in the personal hygiene appliance, the frequency may be set equal to about 71 Hz for standard bidet-back, equal to about 71 Hz for gentle bidet-back, and equal to about 83 Hz for bidet-front.
In another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the human body cleaner further includes: an instruction unit that gives an instruction to carry out cleansing water spray in either one of a vibrating stream and an intermittent stream; and a frequency regulation unit that varies a frequency of either one of the vibrating stream and the intermittent stream generated in response to a signal output from the instruction unit and regulates the frequency to be not lower than about 5 Hz (in the range of unperceptible frequency) at least when the water spray hits against a cleansing surface. One applicable procedure of this embodiment does not generate the vibrating stream or the intermittent stream in a non-body cleansing cycle, for example, in a nozzle pre-clean or post-clean cycle that cleans the vicinity of the nozzle opening in the initial stage of a start of cleansing or in the last stage of conclusion of cleansing or in a nozzle cleaning time. The vibrating stream or the intermittent stream may be generated at a frequency in the range of unperceptible frequency only when the cleansing water hits against the cleansing surface. One possible modification generates a vibrating stream or an intermittent stream at a frequency lower than the range of unperceptible frequency in the nozzle pre-clean cycle prior to start of cleansing the human body and raises the frequency to the range of unperceptible frequency at the subsequent body cleansing cycle. This arrangement ensures comfortable cleansing with the vibrating stream or the intermittent stream.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is also attained by a second human body cleaner that sprays cleansing water on a human body from a nozzle opening of a nozzle. The second human body cleaner includes a pressure generation unit that intermittently generates a specific pressure in the cleansing water which is higher than an ejection pressure of a water supply source.
This arrangement gives the intermittent cleansing water spray with a high pressure, thus reducing the flow rate of cleansing water in the general process of cleansing the private part.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is further attained by a third human body cleaner that sprays cleansing water on a human body from a nozzle opening of a nozzle. The third human body cleaner includes a pressure generation unit that intermittently generates a specific pressure on a output side, which is higher than a water supply pressure on a input side.
This arrangement gives the intermittent cleansing water spray with a high pressure, thus reducing the flow rate of cleansing water in the general process of cleansing the private part.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is further attained by a fourth human body cleaner that sprays cleansing water on a human body from a nozzle opening of a nozzle. The fourth human body cleaner includes a pressure generation unit that gives a vibration, which is around a water supply pressure on a input side, to cleansing water.
This arrangement gives the intermittent cleansing water spray with a high pressure, thus reducing the flow rate of cleansing water in the general process of cleansing the private part.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is also attained by a fifth human body cleaner that sprays cleansing water on a human body from a nozzle opening of a nozzle. The fifth human body cleaner includes: a water supply unit that has a flow path for feeding a supply of cleansing water therethrough to the nozzle opening; a variation generation unit that generates a variation in a stream of cleansing water; and a variation leading unit that leads the cleansing water with the variation generated therein by the variation generation unit to the nozzle opening.
The fifth human body cleaner of the present invention generates a variation in the stream of cleansing water and causes the stream of cleansing water with the variation to be sprayed from the nozzle opening in a periodic manner.
In the fifth human body cleaner of the present invention, the periodic spray of cleansing water is attained by generating a variation in the stream of cleansing water and making the cleansing water with the variation sprayed from the nozzle opening.
The state of the stream of cleansing water led to the nozzle opening is reflected on the spray of cleansing water from the nozzle opening. In the case where a uniform flow (continuous flow) of cleansing water is led to the nozzle opening, the cleansing water is continuously sprayed from the nozzle opening to attain the water spray in the continuous stream. In the case where the varying flow of cleansing water is led to the nozzle opening, on the other hand, the cleansing water attains a periodic water spray with the variation reflected thereon. In this application of the present invention, the cleansing water is accordingly led in the form of a vibrating stream to the nozzle opening. The water spray from the nozzle opening accordingly has a vibration that is reflected by the vibrating stream and varies the flow rate of water spray. At an instant in this form of the water spray, cleansing water sprayed at the high flow rate forms water masses, which are joined with each other via cleansing water sprayed at the low flow rate.
The vibrating water spray, that is, the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream, has a greater force against the cleansing surface or a greater instantaneous pressure peak value than the continuous stream of a fixed flow rate. The vibrating stream thus advantageously ensures the equivalent cleansing power with a lower flow rate than that of the continuous stream. The lower flow rate for a desired cleansing power attains the following advantages.
In general, the human body cleaner for cleansing a private part of the human body, that is, a personal hygiene appliance, sprays warm cleansing water for the user""s comfort. The smaller flow rate requires the smaller capacity of a heat source for heating the cleansing water to a preset temperature, and accordingly has a high power consumption efficiency. Namely the required heat source is a small-sized, small-capacity heater. This reduces the size of the heating mechanism and the whole size of the human body cleaner.
In the structure of generating the variation in the stream of cleansing water in the flow path of the water supply unit, one applicable procedure prevents the flow rate of cleansing water from being equal to zero.
The procedure causes no cutoff of the stream of cleansing water even at an instant, and accordingly prevents the occurrence of a water shock in the cleansing water system including the flow path of the water supply unit or at least reduces the strength of the water shock to a sufficiently small level. This arrangement accordingly prevents or at least relieves the potential troubles due to the intermittent cleansing water spray, for example, damage and deterioration of pipes, valves, and other elements included in the cleansing water system, noise like chatter, and undesirable vibrations.
The cleansing water with the variation generated therein is sprayed from the nozzle opening, while the flow rate of cleansing water does not reach zero. The spray of cleansing water with the periodic vibration ensures formation of the vibrating stream, since the flow rate is not equal to zero. The water spray from the nozzle opening has the vibration that varies the flow rate without reaching zero.
The fifth human body cleaner of the present invention having the above construction may be actualized by a variety of applications.
In one preferable application, the variation generation unit includes a change unit that changes a cycle of the variation generated in the stream of cleansing water. Here the change unit may have a unit that changes the cycle of the variation regularly or irregularly.
The state of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream is varied by changing the cycle of the variation. This results in regularly or irregularly varying the clean up feeling and the cleansing power by the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream. Namely this arrangement effectively ensures diverse clean up feeling and cleansing power.
The stimulus given by the water spray in the vibrating stream is also varied. In the case of regular variation, the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream against the private part of the human body gives a regular variation in stimulus and has massage effects to stimulate the movement of bowels.
In the case of irregular variation, on the other hand, the user can not readily expect the variation in stimulus. This relieves monotonous clean up feeling and stimulates the movement of bowels in somewhat unconscious state.
In accordance with still another preferable application, the variation generation unit has a variation inducing unit that induces the variation in the stream of cleansing water such that a change in spray of the cleansing water with the variation induced therein is not perceptible by the human body as a variation in stimulus.
The variation inducing unit may include an induction unit that induces the variation in the stream of cleansing water at a specific frequency that is higher than a perceptible frequency range in which the human body is perceptible of a periodical stimulus as the variation in stimulus.
This arrangement enables the human body to be unperceptible of the variation in state of cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream and the variation generated in the stream of cleansing water to attain the water spray in the vibrating stream, as the variation in stimulus. This arrangement ensures generation of the variation in the stream of cleansing water, while preventing the human body from feeling the chained water masses due to the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream or the state of water spray in which water masses successively hit against the skin of the human body. Even in the case of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream, the user recognizes it as the water spray in the continuous flow. The intermittent water spray, that is, the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream attained by this arrangement of the present invention, is thus preferably applicable for standard bidet-back and bidet-front, which require the continuous cleansing with water, without causing any uneasiness or discomfort.
The flow rate of cleansing water may be lowered independently of the variation in the stream of cleansing water. Even in the case of the reduced flow rate of cleansing water, this arrangement keeps the clean up feeling and comfort given by the spray of cleansing water in the vibrating stream, thus further enhancing the water consumption efficiency.
The technique discussed below may be applied to induce the variation in state of cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream. When the cycle of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream is about 0.3 seconds, the human body rather distinctly perceives a variation in stimulus due to the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream. It is accordingly preferable to set the cycle of the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream, that is, the variation in the stream of cleansing water to attain the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream, to be not longer than 2 seconds. When the cleansing water spray in the vibrating stream is carried out at a frequency of not higher than about 3 Hz, the human body is distinctly perceptible of the variation in stimulus. The greater frequency makes the human body unperceptible of the variation in stimulus. Namely there is an unperceptible range (range of unperceptible frequency), in which the human body can not perceive the variation in stimulus. In order to make the human body unperceptible of the variation in state of water spray, it is accordingly preferable to set the frequency of the variation in the stream of cleansing water to be not lower than about 5 Hz, which is included in the range of unperceptible frequency. The procedure of generating the variation at a specific frequency of a commercial power source is especially preferable, since this facilitates control of the equipment for generating such a variation.
Here the characteristic of this arrangement of the present invention is to intentionally making the human body unperceptible of the variation in stimulus. This arrangement makes the human body unperceptible of the variation in stimulus, whereas the massage cleansing makes the human body perceptible of some variation in stimulus (for example, a variation in stimulus based on a temperature change or a change of the flow rate) to stimulate the movement of the bowels in the course of cleansing the private part. Both the above arrangement and the massage cleansing, however, commonly carry out the intentional control of the water spray. The variation in stimulus here does not include the inevitable variation in stimulus by the water spray of cleansing water in any form, for example, the inevitable variation in frequency or cycle of the stimulus in the course of the continuous water spray.
The place hit by the spray of cleansing water (that is, the cleansing area) is, for example, anus or a female""s private part. Such private parts are originally delicate skin parts, and besides the user who suffers from hemorrhoids or is in a menstrual period is especially sensitive to the stimulus. Different private parts have different degrees of sensitivity. The range of unperceptible frequency may not be restricted to the frequency domain of not lower than about 5 Hz. The minimum frequency may be regulated according to the private part to be cleansed. In a low frequency domain of the unperceptible frequency range, the user usually does not perceive the variation in stimulus in the course of cleansing the private part. The user who suffers from hemorrhoids or is in a menstrual period may, however, slightly perceive the variation in stimulus in the process of the spray of cleansing water in such a low frequency domain. The low frequency domain may thus be set as a boundary zone of the unperceptible frequency range. The frequency domain above the boundary zone is then specified as the real unperceptible frequency range. In order to ensure unperceptibleness of the variation in stimulus, the frequency domain of about 5 Hz to about 60 Hz or 80 Hz may be set as the boundary zone, and the frequency domain higher than this boundary zone may be set as the real unperceptible frequency range.
In accordance with one preferable application, the variation generation unit includes: a cylinder that forms part of the flow path of the water supply unit; a plunger that moves back and forth in the cylinder and generates a vibration in the stream of cleansing water by the back and forth movement, so as to press the cleansing water towards downstream of the cylinder; an electromagnetic solenoid that drives the plunger back and forth; a control unit that controls excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid; and a check valve that is disposed in the plunger and allows the cleansing water to flow towards downstream.
The plunger is moved back and forth in the cylinder through control of the excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid. The back and forth movement generates a vibration in the stream of cleansing water and press feeds the cleansing water in the vibrating stream.
The check valve is disposed not in the upstream of the cylinder but only in the downstream of the cylinder. This arrangement enables the cleansing water in the vibrating stream to be led into the cylinder and press fed to the downstream, irrespective of the working state of the plunger. This arrangement accordingly prevents the flow rate of the cleansing water in the vibrating stream from being equal to zero without any specific construction or control of the movement of the plunger.
In one preferable embodiment of this application, the control unit has an excitation control unit that controls excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid through regulation of a duty ratio and varies the duty ratio based on either one of a preset quantity of spray of cleansing water and a preset cleansing power.
This arrangement enables adjustment of the quantity of cleansing water spray and the cleansing power by regulating the duty ratio of excitation of the electromagnetic solenoid.
In accordance with another preferable application, the variation generation unit includes: an air mixing unit that is disposed in the flow path of the water supply unit to enable the air to be introduced from outside to the flow path; and an air mixing unit that is connected with the air introduction unit and applies a variation in either one of pressure and flow rate to the air,to be forcibly supplied the air from the air introduction unit, thus generating the variation in the stream of cleansing water in the air mixing unit.
The forcible suction of the air with the variation in pressure or flow rate to the cleansing water from the air mixing unit readily generates a variation in the stream of cleansing water. The variation in the stream of cleansing water is caused by the air suction, and the air has the compressive property. The air suction effectively prevents the flow rate of the cleansing water from reaching zero and thus advantageously prevents a water hammer.
The air mixing unit may be arranged in a neighborhood of the nozzle opening. This arrangement enables the cleansing water to be sprayed immediately after the variation is applied in the stream of cleansing water by the forcible air suction. This arrangement also prevents the variation in the stream of cleansing water generated by the air suction from undesirably damping in the course of cleansing water spray.
In accordance with still another preferable application, the human body cleaner further includes a water hammer reduction unit that reduces a water hammer due to the variation which is generated in the stream of cleansing water by the variation generation unit, in an upstream portion of the flow path of the water supply unit and is disposed in the upstream of the variation generation unit.
This arrangement prevents or at least relieves the water hammer with certainty. Combination with the arrangement of preventing the flow rate of cleansing water from reaching zero further ensures the prevention or relieve of the water hammer.
The human body cleaner of the above application may further have a heater unit that is disposed in a specific portion of the flow path of the water supply unit, which is disposed in the upstream of the water hammer reduction unit, and heats the supply of cleansing water.
This arrangement protects the heater unit from the water hammer and thus prevents a turbulence from being applied in the cleansing water in the heating process. The temperature distribution in the heating process is not disturbed undesirably. This arrangement thus stabilizes the temperature distribution and facilitates the temperature control in the heating process.
The present invention is also directed to a sixth human body cleaner that sprays cleansing water on a human body from a nozzle opening of a nozzle. The sixth human body cleaner includes: a water supply unit that has a flow path for feeding a supply of cleansing water therethrough to the nozzle opening; and an intermittent water spray unit that interrupts a stream of cleansing water at a specific position in the flow path leading to the nozzle opening at a frequency of not lower than about 5 Hz and causes the interrupted stream of cleansing water to be sprayed from the nozzle opening.
The cleansing water in the intermittent stream is accordingly sprayed from the nozzle opening. The frequency of the intermittent stream is not lower than about 5 Hz, which is included in the range of unperceptible frequency discussed above. The user receiving the spray of cleansing water in the intermittent stream accordingly does not recognize the intermittent collision of cleansing water against the skin of the human body. Even in the case of the cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream, which is one form of the intermittent water spray, the user recognizes it as the water spray in the continuous flow. The cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream attained by the sixth human body cleaner of the present invention is thus preferably applicable for standard bidet-back and bidet-front, which require the continuous cleansing with water, without causing any uneasiness or discomfort.
A variety of techniques may be applied for the intermittent water spray unit that attains the water spray in the intermittent stream at the above frequency. For example, an on-off valve that connects and disconnects the flow path of the water supply unit or a flow rate-type electromagnetic pump may be used as the intermittent water spray unit. The flow rate may be varied by the interruption in a whole range of 0 to 100%. This range may be specified arbitrarily as long as it makes the user feel the intermittent stream and enhances the water consumption efficiency. One possible modification varies the flow rate in a range of 10 to 100%. Another possible modification varies the intermittent flow rate with time. Setting the frequency of the commercial power source to the frequency of interruption facilitates control of the valve or the pump.
In one preferable embodiment, the human body cleaner further includes a pressure regulation unit that is disposed in an upstream portion of the flow path of the water supply unit, which is disposed in the upstream of the specific position where the stream of cleansing water is interrupted by the intermittent water spray unit, and varies a pressure of the cleansing water flowed through the flow path of the water supply unit to a preset level.
This arrangement regulates the pressure of cleansing water before interrupting the stream of cleansing water to attain the cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream. The pressure of the cleansing water flowed through the flow path of the water supply unit affects the flow rate of the cleansing water. The flow rate of the cleansing water spray in the intermittent stream is accordingly adjusted by regulating the pressure of cleansing water prior to interruption of the stream.
In accordance with another preferable application of the present invention, the human body cleaner further includes: a water spray unit that has a plurality of nozzle openings corresponding to different cleansing targets and a plurality of conduits leading to the respective nozzle openings; and a changeover unit that changes over a destination of the supply of cleansing water with either the vibration or the intermission among the plurality of conduits of the water spray unit.
In accordance with still another preferable application of the present invention, the human body cleaner further includes: a plurality of water spray units, each having a nozzle opening and a conduit leading to the nozzle opening and being provided for a different cleansing target; and a changeover unit that changes over a destination of the supply of cleansing water with either the vibration or the intermission among the conduits of the plurality of water spray units.
This arrangement enables the cleansing water in the vibrating stream or in the intermittent stream to be sprayed against and cleanse a different cleansing target. This ensures diverse clean up feeling. The frequency of the vibrating stream or the intermittent stream may be set for each cleansing target. The frequency may be set according to the characteristics of each cleansing form by taking into account the boundary zone discussed above. For example, in the personal hygiene appliance, the frequency may be set equal to about 71 Hz for standard bidet-back, equal to about 71 Hz for gentle bidet-back, and equal to about 83 HZ for bidet-front.
In another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the human body cleaner further includes: an instruction unit that gives an instruction to carry out cleansing water spray in either one of a vibrating stream and an intermittent stream; and a frequency regulation unit that varies a frequency of either one of the vibrating stream and the intermittent stream generated in response to a signal output from the instruction unit and regulates the frequency to be not lower than about 5 Hz (in the range of unperceptible frequency) at least when the water spray hits against a cleansing surface. One applicable procedure of this embodiment does not generate the vibrating stream or the intermittent stream in a non-body cleansing cycle, for example, in a nozzle pre-clean or post-clean cycle that cleans the vicinity of the nozzle opening in the initial stage of a start of cleansing or in the last stage of conclusion of cleansing or in a nozzle cleaning time. The vibrating stream or the intermittent stream may be generated at a frequency in the range of unperceptible frequency only when the cleansing water hits against the cleansing surface. One possible modification generates a vibrating stream or an intermittent stream at a frequency lower than the range of unperceptible frequency in the nozzle pre-clean cycle prior to start of cleansing the human body and raises the frequency to the range of unperceptible frequency at the subsequent body cleansing cycle. This arrangement ensures comfortable cleansing with the vibrating stream or the intermittent stream.